Snow Angel
by Pretty Shimmie
Summary: She was selected out of nowhere. Selected to help the Devil himself for a beatiful evil. Alas, the Spirit Detectives meddled. She hid. But not even the snow can save her from him. He hunts her. He wants her.
1. Part I: Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

"Gentlemen, I have selected the finalists!" a beefy man said in a gruff voice. 

There were twelve of them; six sitting at each side of a dark, rectangular table. Each man had his own metal chair and nameplate. There were two more spaces for sitting at each end, but one was occupied by a black projector and the other by a large, leather, cushiony swivel chair. The room was dark and, if not for the tads of sophisticated candlelight, it would be pitch black.

The man who had spoken rose from his seat, (which was one of the two closest to the swivel), and walked to the projector. He pressed a button on the side and an image flared to life.

Another man; who, compared to the other businessmen, seemed more like a boy. He sat across from the beefy man, next to the comfortable swivel. The candlelight made his face seem hollow, and it danced across everyone else's with a spark of fullness. He was the only one without red skin and horns.

Actually, his hair was black, and, as he casually brushed some of the bangs out of his face, you could see his eyes were an unfocused, icy blue. The chilled eyes glanced down at his hands. They were so pale; almost white. His skin was a pale as an Elizabethan noble,with gaunt, handsome features and a gothic, aloof manner.

He looked up carelessly at the screen.

Beelzebub, the large gentleman who he faced, was explaining the finalists in a test the Devil himself had created.

They were to select one Angel; whether it be a White, Fallen, or Hell's, and examine their blood and DNA. Satan wanted to determine what made an Angel, well, an Angel and—

"This is Rebecca. She is a White Angel, and…"

The words drifted through one ear and out the other. He couldn't care less about the girls Beelzebub had picked. They were only finalists because they were pretty, had nice tits, and could flirt with anything.

He rolled his eyes as the tape played, showing how Rebecca was excitedly playing Jump Pop with some Angel Children in Heaven. Many of his associates let a spot of saliva roll off their lips.

They were so engrossed in the video of now Veronica, they didn't notice when Satan stepped in to the office.

He did. The Dark Lord appeared almost like a breath of air, and he nodded to his master.

"My lord."

The other men realized that he was there, and they clumsily, briskly, and quite humorously tried to humble their Everlasting Father.

Satan smiled, revealing rows of perfectly white, razor sharp teeth.

"Good evening gentlemen. I see you started the meeting without me," he said in a soft, amused way.

The other eleven sat down, their skin quivering with fear.

Now Satan was not how most people pictured him. He did not have tomato red skin, large, mahogany horns protruding from his temples, a receding hairline of trimmed, midnight tresses, and a small, pointed, coal-colored goatee. Instead, he was quite the handsome fellow, with an appearance very similar to Dracula. Well, he would. He WAS Dracula's father after all.

Satan gazed at the moving screen.

"Ah, the finalists. And what finalists they are. Such beauty and such grace…they look like Miss United States," he added, his voice hardening. Beelzebub shuddered nervously.

"How many of these prostitutes are there?"

"U-u-uh…f-f-f-five Sir…I-I've already shown three…"

"Keep going. They wouldn't have been good enough anyways."

"Yes Sir…"

Mary, Rebecca, and Veronica had all been the same. Soft, silky, straight-as-a-pin blond hair. Big, baby blue eyes. White robes that were cut in certain styles. Elizabeth was like that too, but with brown hair. All four were White Angels.

He looked to his master. Satan was obviously already not liking the results. Neither did he.

"NEXT."

Beelzebub was startled by the sharp, impatient phrase, but he clicked over to the next video.

It was a normal human girl, sitting at her desk and writing down notes. Satan and the ten laughed, while Beelzebub put a fat hand on the back of his neck and the boy stared at the screen.

His lazy eyes suddenly focused. Energy seemed to gather in his pupils, his eyes becoming an even icier blue.

Her name was Katherine, the screen said, but she was known by her friends as Snow. She was a Fallen Elemental, (the laughing ceased immediately) and an orphan. Katherine lived in an orphanage located just outside of Chicago, Illinois, and she had been Pulled when she was 3.

"Pulled?" someone from the end asked. Beelzebub paused the tape as Satan began to explain.

"It's when an Angel Child has to take a test of goodness. After 5 years of living in Heaven, the Child is sent to the Dark Room. The Dark Room is the only way out of Heaven. It has a hole in the floor, and in that hole are Shadows. The Shadows can tell if an angel is pure or not. If they are pure, they are named White and sent back into Heaven, If not, their memory is erased and, if they go to Earth, they are deemed Fallen, or if they go to Hell, they are named Hell's Angels. You would know, wouldn't you Lucifer?"

The young man turned his attention to Satan.

"What about it?" he asked. "And it's not Lucifer; it's Dark."

The Devil smiled. "Lucifer is a special Hell's Angel. He was bad enough when he was only 3!"

The others laughed, even if they didn't understand what being Pulled was. Lucifer remembered. And quite vividly.

"So it's decided then?" Beelzebub asked. "We'll use Katherine?" Satan nodded and looked at the youngest member of his council. He smiled amusedly again. "I suppose you'll wish to supervise the testing?"

Lucifer looked back at the frozen screen.

It had been paused at a moment where she had been looking over her shoulder, exactly at the camera. She was a brunette; shoulder-length hair that was thick and curly, and had blue eyes identical to his. That icy blue…

She was clutching her left shoulder, the one she was looking over, and right at her fingertips frost had clung to her body.

A Fallen Elemental…

For the first time that day, Lucifer's facial expression changed. His frown cracked into a twisted, sickening grin.

"I'll do it."


	2. Part I: The Kidnap

I yawned loudly and pulled my enormous sweatshirt tighter around me, sinking more into the chilled, stiff bus seat.

As much as I love winter, I hated cold like this!

It was nearing the end of November, and for the past week all the weather had done was sleet, sleet, and sleet some more.

The bus turned a corner, and two of my friends squealed as they slid into me; pinning me to the freezing metal of the bus with their bodies, their backpacks, and their expensive marshmallow coats.

I moaned as the bus lurched to a stop, jerking us all forward. "Ow guys, that hurt…"

"Sorry Katie," Rachel said as she swung her backpack over a shoulder and pushed against those standing to get off. "Move it!" she yelled. "I wanna get off this fuckin' bus!"

I winced, and the other, Amber, smiled and patted the top of my crazy hair. "Goodbye my little Snowflake!" she called, worming her way to the front of the line.

"G'bye!" I mumbled, yawning again.

The bus hissed as the doors closed, and we drove off with another lurch. The loud screaming, cussing, and chattering of the bus continued. I stared blankly at the passing houses, each decorated in their own way.

"You okay Kit-Kat?"

I turned. Another of my friends named Peri was sitting across from me, a concerned expression crossing her face. "Yeah," I said sleepily. "Peachy keen, fine and dandy." I brought up my arms and arched my back in a stretch. When I felt a rush of haziness in my head, I sighed and relaxed my body.

"Hey, I'm tired too…" she finished with a yawn. "But did you see that new kid today? He's a senior, and he's sitting up in the front."

I raised my eyebrows. "With all the nerds who play their GameBoys and tell each other freaky stories about some cartoon show?"

Peri nodded.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly, but I felt guilty at the same time. My eyes traveled to the front…

"Oh no, Kitty-Kat. I know that face. Don't you dare start feeling bad for him and invite him back here."

I glanced back at her before I could take a good hard stare at him.

"What face?" I asked.

Peri giggled. "It's just your face. Whenever you feel bad for someone, you just get a face."

"Oh, real comforting!" I said sarcastically.

I looked to him again.

He was leaning casually into the corner that the seat and wall made. His skin was incredibly pale, and his dark hair fell into his eyes. He looked up at me. Into my eyes…

His eyes…they were a shockingly pale blue. I felt almost as if in a trance. Dread swelled up inside of me as the bus jerked to a stop and I leapt off the bus steps.

The boy with the pale eyes followed about three people behind me.

**(xxx)**

"As you well know, Kurama and Hiei, this mission will complete your hours of community service. But I don't want you slacking off because of that, or because this will be an easier case!"

Hiei lazily looked up at Koenma, who was standing on his desk. "We shouldn't be the ones you're telling that too." He motioned to Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were looking around the room innocently.

Kurama smiled slightly as Kuwabara suddenly understood the insult and tried to think of an intelligent comeback. Yusuke laughed as Hiei only glared at his giant of a partner.

"Attention please! This mission is important!"

Silently, Yusuke continued to chuckle as they all somewhat focused on the Prince of the Spirit World.

"It has come to our knowledge that demons have now begun to kidnap humans. We aren't sure how they're doing it, or getting past the barrier, but we do know when and where the next attack has been planned."

The four nodded. Pressing a button hidden underneath all of the unfinished paperwork, Koenma continued his monologue as the TV screen flickered to life.

"This is Snow." You could vaguely see the human girl, as she was laughing and trying to stop the photographer from taking the picture in the available image. "She lives in America, but when taken her kidnappers plan to transport her to Mukuro's castle in the Demon World." Although barely visible, the color drained from Hiei's face.

"We have discovered the route to the chamber where she will be held. It shouldn't be that far from an entrance, but she will be heavily guarded, so be on alert."

The raven-haired detective raised his eyebrows. "What about Kuwabara? Won't the asshole spring a trap because he's human or stupid or somethin'?"

Koenma grinned smugly. "That's where these guys come in." He swept his hand over to a side door, which opened on cue.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped, while Kurama looked up in surprise and Hiei cocked his head in interest.

**(xxx)**

"Oh, you demon of a child, you go to your room and stay there until I change my mind!"

I clumsily pushed open my door and landed on my bed with a grunt. "Do I still get to go to dance tonight?" I squeaked. "NO!" Darn it. I loved my ballet class. And lyrical. And pointe. And jazz. And hip-hop. Well, whatever class it was tonight, I loved it and I didn't want to have to miss it.

The evil little 9-year-olds giggled at Sister Anna's blunt and shrill reply. I felt like laughing too.

I was grounded to my room because three brats had broken a vase playing hockey inside and blamed it on me. Of course she believed them. I was a 'demon of a child!'

I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy breath. She had no idea what I really was. THEY had no idea. Demon of a child…Ha!

I'm an Angel.

The very thing they preached us about every Sunday. Well…sort of…I'm a Fallen Angel, an Angel too bad for Heaven and too good for Hell. Plus, I had been bestowed with one of the Five Elements: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Ice. At least, I thought I was. I didn't have a halo or wings or anything.

But I knew I had the power of Ice!

My right hand felt for the cold tile floor. I leaned a bit, and focusing the icy chill in my body, froze the floor solid.

That type of cold made me calmer.

Hitching on my headphones, I pressed a button on my Walkman and relaxed in the quiet darkness of my room.

Just relax…

Just relax…

Thump.

I shot up. Sleep was still in my eyes. I glanced at my clock and read: 8:30. I had slept for four hours.

But what had woken me up?

Thump.

There it was again!

Looking at my window, I could see the rigged designs of frost, illuminated by a near-by street light. I stood up. Like an unearthly creature, I glided across the ice without so much a sound.

A rock lay in the gutter. Another one littered prints in the mush of sleet remains on the ground.

No one was there.

But wait…A shadow…There was a shadow of a man standing right next to the street lamp that made my window-frost glow. But…There was no man.

I opened my window, breathing smoke into the frozen air. "Hello?" I called.

Beyond the atmosphere, the clouds had finally disappeared, revealing a midnight velvet sky, bright with a half of a moon and stars. It was as silent as a grave.

Darkness fell over my head. Looking down, I could see another shadow, a shadow of the same man standing above me. A black feather drifted past my face. I whipped around to see.

My hand flew to my mouth.

"Got you…" he whispered in horrific way.

The man had shiny black hair and snow-white skin. His ivory blue eyes were bright with excitement and malice. He was wearing all black, from his boots to his thick cape. But what shocked me the most was the pair of pitch-colored raven wings protruding from his back. He was standing parallel to the ground, his feet miraculously locked to the wall.

I stepped back, my curls bouncing from the movement and the wind.

He lunged at me.

I screamed.

**(xxx) **

"Touya? JIN?" Yusuke asked with disbelief.

Jin smiled and cocked his bushy red head. "Well, it be nice sein' ya' all and evrithin', but it be wrong for bein' wantin' a bigger 'ello?" Touya looked up at his Irish comrade. "Yes, I was expecting something more extravagant."

Kurama gently waved courteously to the demon shinobi, while Hiei merely nodded.

A smiling Botan bounced in after Jin and Touya.

"I'm sorry Koenma," she said in a chipper voice, "but I couldn't get Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, or Suzuka to come. They were all too busy with other things."

Koenma sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "Oh well. We can do without them. This number is better for the rescue anyways."

The fox-vessel looked up, confusion knotting his eyebrows. "The rescue? You have a certain plan?"

Touya followed Kurama's eyes to Koenma's face, while Yusuke was affectionately greeting the wind-master with a punch in the shoulder. Kuwabara stilled seemed confused as to why some former competitors from the Dark Tournament were there. After all, it had been two or three years.

"Yes, I have a plan. You see, there are certain…entanglements. Snow is from America, as I said earlier, and is Christian. She has NO IDEA about the Spirit and Demon World. To her, there are only relative things, known as Heaven and Hell."

Jin smiled quirkily and nodded, self-consciously massaging his pulsing shoulder. "Aye, tha' be true."

Koenma continued, "And as she doesn't even know you all exist," he pointed to the shinobi, Yusuke, the sealed fox demon, and the fire apparition, "you simply must not, I repeat MUST NOT, let her know you are demons."

Yusuke dropped his jaw in complaint. "What? You mean we can't be demons? AT ALL?"

"No. The only type of special energy she knows of is either Heavenly or Evil, and it's known as the Elements. There are five of them: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Ice.

"You," Koenma pointed to Jin. "Your Element is Wind. Yusuke, you'll have water, Kurama has Earth, Hiei has Fire, and Touya is Ice."

"Well what about me?" Kuwabara whined.

Koenma glanced at him. "You are a true human. A human with spirit energy, but a human none the less. There is nothing you need to hide. As for you, Yusuke, as you are the only one out of the five who doesn't have a CLUE about your element, I can supply a tablet that will enable you to control Water. Are we all set?"

"Ahem." Jin cleared his throat and raised his hand. "Ya' said tha' the lass canna' know we're demons? Whut am I ta do about this?" He pointed to his horn, and wiggled his ears.

"Of course we have something for that. And for Hiei's Jagan Eye as well. They are called Illusion Pills, and will help hide your demonic body parts. But, you must still keep them covered. The pills only work in an emergency. Which reminds me…you will all have to wear human clothes in her presence."

A loud beeping suddenly emitted from the TV and the screen flashed red.

"Oh dear," Botan murmured.

Koenma talked quickly. "There isn't much time. She's been abducted, and she'll be held in the third floor. Memorize the map. You can change when you get back, and use your powers to free her and yourselves from Mukuro's castle. I'll have a portal waiting for you outside the south entrance. I'll explain everything else once you return. Goodbye and good luck!"

The Spirit Detectives, including Jin and Touya were pushed into a room with a portal.

"Well, as rushed as that was, see you on the other side!" Yusuke said as he stepped through.


	3. Part I: The Rescue

Machines whirred around me. I felt like needles were being jabbed into my body. Some people chattered around me in an unknown language; first far away, then close up, and far away again.

My instincts told me not to open my eyes. 'Don't do it,' they said. 'You don't want to see what's going on.'

I opened my eyes.

And I closed them immediately. I should have trusted my instincts. Creatures in white lab coats were EVERYWHERE; some resembling humans, others nowhere in comparison.

I was facing a large machine similar to a tank, with an aqua-colored glass and lots of wires and electronics attached to it. Stretching from the bottom of the tank were tubes that ran over to me. I had been right. Needles WERE being jabbed into my skin.

The tubes pumped out a cup of my blood every few seconds. I winced. A needle was stuck in my cheek.

All noise seemed to cease as someone walked in. Their footsteps echoed across the shining tile floor. I slowly, warily opened one eye, and sealed it tight.

It was HIM.

The Dark Angel. The winged man who had nearly MAULED me.

Cold, calloused fingers pressed against my eyelids and pulled them up. I whimpered, trying my hardest to close them.

My skin was freezing. I had seen that I was dressed in (not a clue who had changed my clothes!) a thin, pale blue night gown, lacking sleeves and length below my thighs; but that wasn't why chills were rolling down my spine.

"W-who…Who are you?" I shivered. He smiled. My skin crawled.

"My name is Lucifer. I will be supervising your tests and making sure no…unintended harm comes to you." I whimpered again.

His fingers left my eyes, which I shut as tightly as possible, and began to caress my unpierced cheek.

"Tsk…What a shame we had not met under better circumstances. But tell me, do you have your wings?"

I raised my eyes slowly. "What?"

He sighed and walked around behind me. I was still confused. "What wings?" I asked. "Where are we? Why am I here? Who are you? What test were you-?"

Lucifer silenced me by shoving his hands into my back. INTO my back.

Pain roared everywhere as he dug his hands into my flesh, creating two holes just underneath my shoulder blades. My head felt like it was going to explode. I tried to scream. I tried to BREATH. I was choking on the very air around me.

After what had seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled his hands out, letting something wet and rubbery hang from the punctures. A slimy goo dripped off of them. A golden ring slid from the top of my head into my shaking hands. Blood stained my dress. I gulped in oxygen and began to cry.

"Shh…This will all be over soon enough." Lucifer had come back to face me. My blood was dripping down his hands. Sticking a finger in his mouth, he wrapped his lips around it and pulled it out clean. "Delicious," he murmured.

With his white finger, he wiped my tears away and patted my shoulder.

A creature came and lifted me into the tank. I sobbed some more as I hovered within it, mucus and blood rolling down my body. A metal top was placed on the tank, leaving me trapped inside. It whirred and locked into place.

As water began rising from the bottom, Lucifer pressed a hand against the tinted aqua glass. I gripped my golden ring tighter in both hands and bit my lip. He looked…sympathetic? Through my tears, my eyes glowed an icy blue.

The instant the water reached the top, I froze it.

**(xxx)**

Yusuke landed, somewhat gracefully, on the soft green grass.

The portal had taken him to the edge of a dark forest surrounding the Demon Lord Mukuro's castle. He quickly hid behind a tree, hoping no one had seen him.

Hiei flitted out, pushing off of trees like a bat, landing in a higher branch without as much as a rustle.

Kuwabara stumbled out grunting and, landing on his backside, would have made more noise if Yusuke hadn't grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and clasped his hand over the proclaimed oaf of the Spirit Detectives.

Kurama slid out of the portal, slightly leaning on the balls of his feet, and created a slight cloud of dust behind him. He stoically joined Yusuke in leaning on the tree.

Jin shot out like a rocket, narrowly missing many trees.

Touya calmly walked.

Muffled under Yusuke's hand, Kuwabara's voice didn't travel very far.

"What'd you say?" Yusuke asked quietly, taking his hand and wiping it on his pants. "I said," Kuwabara whispered. "How do we get in?"

Kurama's quick, calculating eyes noticed his raven-haired counterpart's brain ticking. Touya saw it as well.

A smile slowly spread across Yusuke's face.

"I got an idea."

* * *

The demon guards patrolling the grounds walked ten paces forward, and ten paces back. Each was about three feet apart. They didn't look particularly vicious, but their weapons did. Numerous swords, scythes, guns, knives, and sharp armor made them near impossible to hurt.

A black blur whizzed by them.

"What was that?" one asked.

"Let me check," another said.

The blur whizzed by again, red streaking behind it.

Seconds later, all of the guards fell down dead, blood pooling out of their armor. The black object lunged at enormous doors. Sunlight reflected silver off of a slash. Gravity acted upon the cut, pulling it to the ground with a loud rumble.

"Hurry," Hiei murmured. "Someone will have heard that."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, and Touya all hustled in through the hole.

They ran silently through the halls, killing anyone who saw them. They were all demons in either lab coats or heavy armor.

Kurama stopped them. "This is it," he whispered.

They had halted at a pair of black double doors, with a large red '2' over it.

Yusuke said, "Stand back," and readied his hand.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The six Spirit Detectives slid into the room with a bang, ready to fight. Smoke and dust blew everywhere around them in huge swirling clouds. Yusuke's leftover spirit energy from the blast slowly returned to his hand. "Is there anyone in here?" Kuwabara shouted, coughing on the contaminated air. Jin let out a long breath. As the smoke cleared, they all fell silent.

Dead silent.

The young teen had her legs curled up slightly beneath her. The blood-stained nightgown and her dark hair were frozen in the watery movement of the last current. Her eyes were shut, but the lids glowed a fluorescent light blue. A golden ring glistened in her hands.

"Now tha' be sad," Jin murmured, looking at the many tubes and wires stuck into her pale flesh, either sucking out her blood or sending jolts of electricity through her.

"What are those?" Kuwabara asked. He pointed to the disgusting, veiny sacks on her back.

Quietly, Kurama replied, "I believe they are Blood Depurifiers." Kuwabara cringed.

"Well we can't just leave her there," Yusuke stated. "We gotta get her down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hiei quickly countered. "We'd have to not draw as much attention to ourselves as possible, and not hurt the stupid girl."

Touya stepped forward as Yusuke and Hiei began to bicker. "That ice…" he whispered. "It's more than normal. It has a different aura. Kuwabara, if you cut through it at the very top and very bottom, I could break the ice around her."

Kuwabara grinned. "I'm on it! Spirit Sword!" Yellow spirit energy formed itself into a weapon in his hands. He lunged, and sliced at the machine.

Nothing happened.

"Good job," Hiei commented sarcastically. The giant turned to the small fry. "You wanna say that again, punk?" The fire apparition rolled his eyes. "Try me."

Touya closed his eyes and breathed in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. He concentrated his spirit energy on the ice.

Chink.

The glass cracked.

Chink.

And again.

Chink.

It began to crack all over. Jin's eyes widened. "Hit tha' deck!" he called.

A large wave of freezing water rushed out of the broken tank in a torrent; soaking all but Touya, who had stepped out of the way, and Jin, who flew.

"Holy cheese on rye!" Yusuke shouted as he darted to a dryer side of the room. Kuwabara squealed and jumped onto Yusuke's back, causing him to nearly topple over.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as the water reduced to a small trickle. He was wet. He was cold. His hair was in his face. In other words, don't mess.

Kurama shuddered and tried to squeeze some of the water out of his lifeless, flat, red hair. Jin looked down on them and gleefully chuckled.

Touya just smirked. "Well," the ice apparition began, looking towards the girl. "We'd better get her out of there as soon as possible before some guards come."

The water had been the only thing supporting her. She was now hanging as limp as a ragdoll, her head bent down and her arms pulled up. Her hair fell over her face. The needles were only halfway in now, as her weight was dragging her down. The sacks hadn't come out.

Suddenly, a lightbulb on the other side of the room flashed red, and over the intercom, some shouted, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"That's not good," Kuwabara said.

Jin shot over to the girl and ripped the tubes out. Although she was still sleeping, she flinched and cried out in an almost-scream type of moan. He started to reach for the sacks, but Kurama called, "There's no time. We'll take them off when we go back!"

They all raced out the room in search of the south entrance, Snow slung over Jin's shoulder.

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx) **

_Hello everyone. This is Moonsnow Neko! _

_This is what I call my chat box. Every few chapters I'll give you one of these. In the chat box, I answer reviews, questions, comments, and anything else I can think of. _

_I bet you noticed the chapter names, right? (If you didn't, look.) _

_The whole 'Part I' thing is how I set up chapters. Each Part has different parts of the story. They have a prologue and an epilogue, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the story. Just that part. Sometimes, a part can be years after the previous one, or maybe years before. My mind's crazy like that. (I know this sounds confusing, but you'll get the hang of it soon.)_

_As for reviews…_

_**Part I: Prologue**_

_Ookami Youkai Ali: Thank you! I like to keep things interesting._

_Yuki Amida: Again, I like to keep things interesting. Hope you keep reviewing!_

_Yami Yahsha 4ever: Hello hello! Yes, it's a fabulous new story! Can't wait to see you…the next time we meet! _

_SweetVixen'sHope: Heehee I'm continuing! I'm glad you're so nice in your reviews. Some reviewers are all like, 'Just update!' but you are understanding of my busy schedule! I like you already._

_**Part I: The Kidnap**_

_Yuki Amida: Hello Yuki! Yeah, I don't like boring stories where the plot never gets anywhere. I think it helps build suspense better._

_ShadeSpirit: Thank you very much! I love reviews with the word 'excellent' in them. _

_SweetVixen'sHope: Yes! More understanding-ness! You're so nice! You must have TONS of friends. Thanks so much!_

_HieiFan666: Ok, ok! First! I LOVE YOU TOO! Enthusiastic reviews always make me smile! LoL, thanks for the little lesson. Here's excuse number one: I was doing vocabulary homework and saw in the dictionary that Lucifer used to be the angel of light, and then he got sent to Hell, so I presumed he and Satan were two different people. Excuse number two: I know nothing of Hell! I'm not really into any sort of religion. I don't know if you're Christian, or Satanic, or what. No religion bothers me though, except for scientology. I'll fit in the other lesser gods later! (Thanks for telling me there were some!)_

_I believe that's it…Oh yes! To thank those who put me on their author alert/favorites list._

_**Author Alert**_

_Blehh_

_ShadeSpirit_

_Theducksrcoming_

_XxThInKiNbOuTmYBGxX_

_**Favorites List**_

_Freezy-hotty_

_Kirei A.K.A. Fox Maiden_

_Rahenne_

_Stellarglassroses_

_SweetVixen'sHope_

_Please review, and goodbye!_


	4. Part I: Seven

"So what do we do with her?"

"I don't know."

"Lay her down right there. Gently, gently. We don't want her waking up too soon."

"Do ya think she's alright?"

"Oh, you boys give her some air!"

"Why haven't those things come off yet?"

Genkai's temple had life in it once again. Koenma had decided to keep Snow in that high, mountain forest dojo to offer the best protection he could think of.

They were all in Genkai's living room, gathered around a futon. They stared down at her. Nothing happened.

Botan pushed them aside to give the young angel a blanket, treating her with an almost motherly affection: Smoothing out her hair, humming slightly, and holding a long, thin, pale hand.

Genkai was sitting on her mat at a low table, quietly drinking her tea. Kurama also held a white cup, sipping it every so often on the old master's black leather couch. Hiei was standing in a corner, glaring at the girl. Yusuke was near Botan, curiosity overcoming him about her. Koenma sat by Kurama, and Touya leaning against the couch. Jin hovered above them all, enjoying his new fashion of baggy pants, plaid bowers, graphic shirts, and trucker hats.

Kuwabara, on the other hand, was standing over Snow, regarding her with his beady black eyes. He grunted every now and then to show he was thinking deeply, while he really wasn't thinking about much at all. He wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"So why haven't they come off yet?" Kuwabara asked again.

Botan was too preoccupied with the girl to answer, her hair not dark and straight anymore, but light brown and curly. The loose ringlets were slightly frizzy due to air-drying, and Botan was fingering them, twisting her fingers in and out of the chestnut mop.

"Maybeh theirrr stuck hin deep," Jin suggested, his fuzzy red head cocking to the side and his language slurring because he was talking too fast.

Narrowing his eyes, Kuwabara stared at the sacks.

They were very disgusting, looking more like intestines than wires. He poked one. It was rubbery and squishy, like a balloon filled with pudding. He shuddered.

"Ew, that's so gross!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" Botan hissed.

Kuwabara covered his mouth, but still…The gears in his head clinking along like an old clock. An idea was forming, very similar as to how Yusuke's did.

He jumped, putting a foot to the girl's back, and pulled on the sacks. Botan had jumped back from shock.

If the girl had screamed before when Jin removed the wires, she was shrieking like a banshee now. Clenched up in pain, tears squeezed out her eyes as she began to sob. Snow choked on her noises, trying to cry and scream at the same time.

All had been startled at Kuwabara's movements, but only Botan took action.

"Kuwabara STOP IT!" she shouted.

Looking at the ferry girl, Kuwabara let go of the sacks and backed up slightly.

Snow immediately curled into a ball, hugging her knees and sobbing. She was still unconscious.

"What did I do?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan didn't answer him. She went to the Fallen and shushed her, trying to soothe the Elemental's pain.

Regaining his composure, the teenage Koenma stated officially, "I don't know what you thought those were Kuwabara, but they aren't anything you can remove."

The Spirit Detectives looked at Koenma, interested.

Genkai continued sipping her tea calmly.

Softly setting Snow on her stomach, Botan ran her hands up and down the right sack. She reached a knot near the end, and tugged on it gently. "They aren't Blood Depurifiers," she whispered.

Kurama blushed slightly at his miscalculations.

The skin pulled out like a ribbon. She began to unwind it, all the way down to the core.

"They're her Wing Sacks."

A wet, dirty, grey wing was tucked in. Botan spread it out and unraveled the second wing.

Snow clenched onto her golden ring.

Yusuke's eyes widened. His mouth began to open and close, open and close, making him look like a fish.

"S-s-s-s-she's…" he sputtered. "A-a-an ANGEL!"

Koenma smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, beads of sweat appearing at his hairline. He chuckled nervously. "I guess I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

**(xxx)**

Voices.

Unknown voices.

Pain.

Unspeakable pain.

Sleep.

Didn't anyone know the meaning of peace and quiet?

I closed my eyes more and fingered the smooth edges of a ring.

They kept on talking.

My hands' grasp on the ring tightened, along with my eyes. I tried to block them out.

As in the words of a fantasy novel's hot mystical elf sorcerer warrior, 'But alas, it was to no avail.'

Only one way to fix this problem.

"Would you guys just sh--Ow!"

Why did my head hurt before I could say sh--?

Ouch!

What the--?

Owwie!

Da--!

OW!

I moaned and pressed my hands against my head. All fell silent. Well, that's one way to fix a problem.

I snuggled in deeper to my pillow, thinking it was just voices in my head—Hold the phone.

A pillow?

My eyes shot open. This wasn't the aqua-colored glass tank. This wasn't the white tiled room. This wasn't where Lucifer was. Who were these people!

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in my back.

Nine pairs of eyes stared at me. One red, one pink, three brown, one mint green, another green velvet, one true blue, and the last a beady black. Two girls, seven guys. HOT guys.

The girl sitting nearest to me looked a bit like a rebel, with blue hair and weird contacts. Her whale sweatshirt was pretty cute though…She smiled and said, "Well hello sweetie. How are you feeling?" Her accent was slightly British.

I blinked a bit. "Who ARE you?" I asked after a moment's silence.

She giggled and replied, "Oh I'm Botan. I'm guessing you feel better?"

"I suppose…" I answered, a little shaken by her peppy attitude and the unknown, Japanese, mountain-dojo surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. We're staying in Genkai's temple. She's the old lady, and is a renowned former martial artist," Botan said with a smile.

I glanced curiously at the elderly woman. She was drinking tea, but mid-sip her eyes met mine. I looked away quickly.

"But…what happened to Lucifer?"

Botan gasped. "You met HIM? Oh, that's not good...not good at all…"

"If I may intervene," one of the guys said. He seemed about 17 or 18, and quite sophisticated with neat brown hair and sharp brown eyes. I blushed slightly. "My name is Koenma, and all of us are here to help you with your problem."

Blinking up at him, I asked, "What problem?"

He raised an eyebrow and pointed at my back. "That one."

I let out a scream of surprise when I saw that I had wings and dropped what I had been holding. A halo! Another scream of surprise. I looked back up at him and screamed again.

Botan laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Snow. We already know about your gift."

"You mean…my powers?" I asked. I was unsure of what to say.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, we do!" Her face suddenly became somber. "But we also know of what has happened. You were taken for some sort of test, and now that they rescued you, we're almost positive the Devil himself will search for you."

I was taken aback. "What?" I questioned her, fear rising in my voice. "Who're THEY?"

My back tingled as some muscles at the base of my wings ruffled my feathers. This was so weird.

"Oh, you mean the ones that rescued you?" Botan cocked her head. "That's just Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, and Touya."

"Who're they?" I cried again.

Koenma watched as I freaked out over all of this information.

Another guy, presumably 16, stepped forward. My first impression of him was a class clown; with bushy red hair, big, quirky blue eyes, and a laid-back sense of fashion. He smiled toothily and kneeled down in between Botan and a dark-haired boy.

"Hallo lass! We're ta be hahlpin' protect ya."

For the first time in what I guessed was a day, I smiled. It turned into soft giggles.

He continued. "Sence Botan here is worthless in knowin' yeh anythin'; I'll introduce ya to tha lads. I'm Jin," he said, pointing at himself. Botan glared at his friendly insult.

"Tha' there's Touya." Jin gestured towards a short man with an almost fey-like look to him, with mint-green hair and slanted powder blue eyes. I cocked my head slightly.

Jin said something in another language to Touya, who bowed and said, "Konnichiwa." I whispered, "Hi."

He had Ice powers.

I shivered as Jin shifted along, introducing me to people as if they were on a conveyer belt. "This herrre's Yusuke Urameshi, and thaht's Hiei. I wouldn't tahlk ta him if Iie werrre yoo," he whispered in my ear. "The li'uhl lad's got a bi't of a tehmper." I nodded as I watched him. His cold, crimson eyes scared me. I shuddered.

"Botan's already told yeh abou't Genkai," he nodded at the old lady, "and thaht's Kurama."

I stared.

Whoever this Kurama guy was, he was down-right GORGEOUS. He looked like a modern-day Adonis, or some type of boy-band singer. He was sitting up very straight, with his knees crossed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. Kurama looked up at me and smiled.

Chills ran down my back.

"An' lahst but loist, Kahzumha Kuwhabarrra."

My face fell as my line of vision traveled from pure beauty to horrible monstrosity.

**(xxx)**

Lucifer inwardly winced as Satan began pounding his eardrums with screams.

"HOW COULD SHE ESCAPE! HOW COULD YOU LET HER! YOU FOOLISH, DAMNED, SHIT-HEADED, BASTARDLY SON OF A BITCH! ARRRRRRRRRRGH!"

And he started stomping on the floor like a child throwing a fit.

Lucifer rolled his pale, eye-catching eyes. "Your lordship, I had not known that the Japanese Spirituality leader knew of your plan. I was caught off-guard, and such a mistake will never happen again."

Satan stopped for a moment, his chest heaving and sweat running down his face.

"You can bet your life it won't. Because you'll be dead."

Such malice, anger, hatred, vengeance, and wrath were never seen before in a being's eyes.

He was about to lunge for the dark angel when the door creaked open. Satan turned to the opener, ready to strike, when he stopped; still a bit winded.

Three of the most beautiful women imaginable flocked to the evil lord. One with green-as-green-could-be hair and eyes, another with sparkling blue hair and sapphire eyes, and the last with long, ruby red locks and crimson eyes.

"Oh master," the redhead oozed. "You know your temper mustn't flare like that. You could set someone's soul on _fire_…" Her pink tongue ran itself across her dark red lips.

"I wish I could set someone's soul on fire…full of passion and romance…" the lady with green hair sighed as she snuggled into Satan's chest.

"You can only set someone's soul on fire with hot and heavy sex, but that all sounds like too much work for me. I'd rather take things nice and easy," the sapphire-eyed seductress whispered, running her fingers lightly across her lord's cheek.

Lucifer smiled. No one, not even Satan, could resist the charms of those three. Three of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Lust pulled at her red garter and snapped it against her fishnet covered thigh. "But sex is the only way to stay in shape," she remarked hotly to Sloth, who rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather just sleep and let my fat legs get fatter."

"What are you talking about? I would kill to have thighs like yours! Oh wait, I already did…never mind," Envy murmured, throwing a wink and a smile at the dark angel. He smiled in return. The trio had just saved his neck for all eternity.

"Now, now, ladies," Satan said, quite flustered. "You didn't come in here just to fight. What are you looking for?"

Lust twirled a lock of her hair around a perfect finger. She smiled with a fake innocence. "Not much, master. Just a good time."

Sloth slapped her sister's thigh with a good, sound smack. "You dirty slut! Is sex all you can think about?"

"Yes," the redhead replied angrily, grabbing a chunk of her sister's hair and pulling.

"Ouch! That hurt, you bitch!"

Satan just grinned amusedly. Sloth and Lust were always fighting, and it usually turned out to be quite kinky. Envy pulled on her master's hand. "Master, I want to be done too," she said, in her childlike voice. Envy was the youngest of the Deadly Sins; and always knew if she acted like the baby, she would be treated like one.

"Of course my kitten. But your sisters must come as well…"

Envy smirked. "I know the perfect way." Practically throwing herself upon him, Envy kissed Satan deeply, holding onto his collar.

"That is so not fair! It's my turn!"

Lust pushed her baby sister out of the way and joined in on the action. Sloth, as fluidly as water, slid up around Satan and sucked on the back of his neck. Mad that she had been replaced, and jealous that her sisters were being loved more, Envy slipped in between Lust's body and their master's and ran her tongue across his collarbone.

Lucifer sighed and leaned against the wall. "You were saying something, my lord?"

Managing to pull a hand up, Satan waved him away and began to walk out.

"Come along girls. I'm a bit tired of standing."

"Of course Master…"

"Can I jump on your bed this time?"

"I'd rather sleep in it."

"So who's the dirty slut now?"

"Why you…!"

"Girls, girls…there's plenty of me to go around."

Lust giggled. "You're so _nasty_!"

"And you're Hell's Aphrodite."

"More like Rosie O'Donnell if you ask me."

"Now Sloth, just because you can make any man sleepy doesn't mean that you can tease…_like that_."

"What about me Master? What about me?"

"You're as beautiful as a dream, my little Envy…"

Satan stopped to think about what he had just said. Lucifer's head shot up. His lazy eyes pinpointed on the Dark Lord. Energy gathered in the pupil.

"As beautiful as a dream?"

Lucifer began to smile. So did Satan.

"Envy, you have just saved my entire experiment. I'm going to get you a new toy."

Her emerald eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh! Can he have a big penis this time?"

"Of course my darling. Whatever you desire shall be yours."

Lucifer thought to himself as he was left alone.

He needed to get in touch with the Dream Maker.


	5. Part I: Epilouge

She slid in and out of consciousness over the next few days. Botan said it was because of the wounds on her back. She wasn't supposed to receive her Wing Holes at least until she was eighteen.

None of the Spirit Detectives knew what to do with the deadweight. She didn't move, she didn't talk, (even when she was awake only Jin, Botan, and Koenma could talk to her) she didn't drink, she didn't eat…what were they supposed to do?

Koenma, deciding that having a little girl (compared to them) who didn't speak their language was just too much for his boys, he sent for recruits. Only the best of course.

"We're here!"

Botan sent to door sliding into the wall, her oar still in her hand, with her best friends ever.

Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru.

Of course, since Yusuke and Kuwabara were having their special people come to stay; Botan brought Ryo and Amejitsu as well.

(_Now reader, you must understand that this story takes place about a year after the series ends. And that this is a FANFICTION. What I say goes._)

Amejitsu was a princess of the Northern Region of Makai. (There were the 3 main kings, but their kingdoms were divided into smaller sections and ruled in the place of them by other trusted demons.) A cat demoness, she was tall and sported soft, black effects (ears and tail) and long violet hair. She had skin as pale as any Snow White. Her name, Amejitsu, was given to her because of her sparkling amethyst eyes, expectedly surrounded by dark lashes. Amejitsu was kind and compassionate, but easily angered and could carry a grudge for a hundred years. She was a childhood friend of Yoko.

Ryo, on the other hand, was no princess. She was a dragon demoness with short, spiky, flaming red hair and mischievous green eyes. Her skin was tan, thanks to many years living by the beach and volcanoes of Makai, and she was about as tall as an 8-year-old boy. Her ears were long, webbed, and light green, while her tail was of the same color and resembled that of a dolphin. She was very hyper and easily distracted, and while at times she could seem rude, her heart was made of gold. Ryo had studied under a great psychic who was friends with the Jagan master, which was where she met Hiei.

Koenma looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, you're all here at the perfect time. Snow is just waking up."

A blood-curdling scream shot through the temple.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Yukina asked.

Koenma waved it off. "She's fine. She only screams because of the shock. She'll get used to it."

Amejitsu looked around the dojo with a bit of disgust. "THIS is the Great Genkai's lair? Looks more like a garbage disposal."

Ryo rolled her eyes and giggled, her shoulders rising with her natural movement. "Ame, stop being so cranky! You're just gonna have to deal with your human form!"

The cat demoness moaned, pressing her hands against the normal spot of where her ears were.

Snow shuffled out of her room sleepily, still dressed in her long indigo sweatpants and light blue camisole. Her speckled grey wings were ruffled, and it seemed that as hard as she tried, (while being lazy), she couldn't get them to smooth out.

"Good morning Snow!" Botan said.

The girl paid no attention to the group of girls standing before her, but kept right on shuffling to the bathroom.

"Well that was a warm welcome," Keiko commented sarcastically.

Botan and Koenma sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry girls, but she's a little moody when she wakes up…" the Grim Reaper chuckled nervously.

Raising an eyebrow, Amejitsu crossed her arms and nastily said, "A LITTLE moody?"

Ryo smacked her friend's arm. "Wouldn't you be moody if someone stabbed you in the back and wings popped out?"

Shizuru lit one of her cigarettes and took a drag. "She seems moody enough already."

All of the girls laughed as Amejitsu's shoulders bristled and her long hair fell in her face.

"Hey? What's going on out here?"

Yusuke poked his head into the living room. Kuwabara followed behind him.

"Keiko! What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, opening his arms and catching the brunette in an embrace. She giggled and joked, I just had to come see you, that's what." He kissed her forehead lightly.

Kuwabara bounded in, straight to the ice apparition. "Well hey Yukina, how're things going for you?"

Yukina merely smiled and shrugged. Shizuru blew smoke into Kuwabara's face. "No hello for me, baby bro?"

Amejitsu and Ryo laughed as Shizuru began to smack her brother around.

"Hey Kurama!" Botan called out. "Hiei! Come in here! We've got a surprise for you!"

Kurama slunk into the room with a tired poise, while Hiei entered normally.

"What is it?" the fire apparition asked.

Ryo turned and gasped, her eyes lighting up with an energy only imaginable with romance. "Hiei!" she squealed.

She pounced on him in a red blur, clinging on to him for dear life. "Hiei! You're okay! Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!" The dragon demoness seemed to be calling his name, just making sure he was still there.

He put his arms around her and smiled, almost out of exasperation. "Ryo…" he murmured.

Amejitsu threw a lotus blossom in Kurama's direction. He caught it and held it to his chest. He smiled at her.

**(xxx)**

My head shot up. Kurama!

I heard his name!

Quickly skidding to the mirror, I messed with my hair slightly to make that just-got-out-of-bed look and swiped on some eyeliner.

I stumbled on forward.

Kurama was going to be blown away!

He was just going to end up loving me, and we'd live happily ever after just like in those cheesy anime shows! Or like the stories those nerds at the front of the bus told each other! Which happened to be about the anime shows…But who cares!

I opened the door with a big smile on my face.

It immediately fell.

While Hiei was, I might even call it gently, twirling a strand of the midget's red hair, Kurama had gone up to the girl with purple hair. He stroked her pale cheek lovingly. She smiled shyly and batted her dark eyelashes.

He kissed her.

HE KISSED HER!

Kurama…already had a girlfriend.

**(xxx)**

The large, heavy, copper machines rattled and shook as they sent hot water and air throughout Hell, steam hissing out of the cracks.

Lucifer calmly entered the bowels of Hell.

He worked his way through the maze of plumbing and water puddles. At the very center sat a woman, holding a golden ball of light.

Her dark hair fell past her shoulders in a slight wave, and her eyelids glowed a vibrant lavender.

Her eyes slowly opened upon hearing the Dark Angel's footsteps.

"Dark…I have been expecting you."

He smiled at the Dream Weaver. Not with malice or madness. Just a simple smile.

"Hello Leora. It is good to see you are well."

She smiled a slow, forever-lasting smile in return.

"No matter how long one has been in Hell, an Angel will always be cordial," Leora whispered.

Lucifer reached out to touch the golden ball. His fingertips met the warm surface. A black mass, like oil, slipped over it. A million screams echoed across the room.

Retracting, Leora pulled the ball away defensively. "An Angel also knows better than to touch the Dream Weaver's Web," she spat venomously at him.

"Now tell me Dark," she spoke in her rich, exotic voice. "What brings you down to my chambers?"

Leora balanced the ball on her right index finger, and gave it a twirl with her other hand. All of the darkness faded.

Lucifer said, "A matter of utmost importance. Satan himself agrees to my cause."

She raised one violet eye in his direction.

"Oh?"

**(xxx)**

I stalked out of the bathroom with a pout.

This wasn't fair!

How come he was so good looking that he already had to have a girlfriend? Darn…

Botan giggled her way to me, all a sparkle. "Oh Snow, how wonderful that you're awake! I have some good news for you!"

"What is it?" I mumbled grumpily.

Her eyes glowed. "I brought some of my friends to help protect you and keep you happier!"

I looked up.

As my friends always told me, curiosity killed the cat.

"Friends?"

But the satisfaction brought her back.

**(xxx)**

"You see, there is this girl…"

Leora stood up. "Listening," she told him over her shoulder. She balanced the ball and held out her other hand. A purple perfume bottle appeared in a swirl of sequins.

"And she's needed for a…"

The mysterious woman blew softly on the bottle's top, aiming in the direction of her golden sphere. Violet flecks gathered on the surface.

"A test… What the Hell are you doing?"

Leora glanced up at him.

"It's called Intoxication. This is some of Lust's perfume, and I use on some of my dreamers to give them a bit more…flavorful dream."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Women.

Jerking her wrist, the translucent bottle disappeared and Leora moved on in her list of Dream To-Do's. She gripped the edges of her ball and thrust them apart, throwing the glowing glob onto the wall like a net.

"Give me her name."

"Katherine."

"Well that's brilliant. Very detailed. Out of 350,000,000,000 people, we're narrowed down to at least 500, and that's just in the United States," Leora complained.

"She will be going be the alias of Snow Kisagari."

Her pale pink lips curved upward.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Her location?"

"Japan."

"Come on Dark! I need specifics."

Lucifer sighed.

"Genkai's temple, I believe."

"Excellent. Hair color?"

"Brown."

He watched with interest as she dragged her finger across the Dream Web, colors lighting up like pixels on a computer.

Snow Kisagari.

Genkai's Mountain Dojo, Japan.

Brunette.

A picture fluttered to life as if on a screen.

Her picture.

"And your name?"

"...Dark."

He watched the letters appear on the screen like a prophecy of the dead.

D-A-R-K.


End file.
